fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 36
( Volf lays on the ground across from Wolfgang and Wolf, slowly getting back up ) Wolf) *Looks at Wolfgang* Listen, this is your fight. Wolfie and I cannot beat them, but I know you can. As of my plan, I’m going to have Wolfie try to eat away and use their spheres against them with long range attacks *Mumbles* and I’ll finish them off... Wolfgang) ...What was that last part, you mumbled it. BANG! ( Part of the roof collapses above Wolfgang and Wolf ) ( Wolfie flies into the broken pieces of the roof, shattering them ) Darterym) WOLF, YOUR BETRAYAL WAS ONLY USEFUL! Terrarym) *Laughs* YOU WERE USED, FOOL! ( Wolfie flies towards Darterym and Terrarym ) ( A blast is fired from Terrarym and Darterym’s mouths, combining into one black and brown energy blast ) BOOM! ( The blast hits Wolfie ) ( Wolfie falls towards the ground ) ( Wolf and Wolfgang run out of the way of Wolfie ) BANG! ( Wolfie crashes into the ground ) BANG! ( Darterym and Terrarym’s mixed foot stomps on Volf ) ( Volf lays on the ground ) ( The mixed foot pushes Volf against the ground, almost trying to squish her like a bug ) ( Volf shatters into emerald ) ( The mixed foot squishes the emerald, releasing winds into their foot ) ( The foot becomes distorted ) ( Wolfie looks at the distorted leg, disappearing and appearing; Wolfie eats a large amount of the floating spheres ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Dimensional Collision! ( Crysemtion Volf exits a portal, crashing into the opponent ) ( Volf comes out of a portal behind Darterym and Terrarym, charging through their head ) Darterym and Terrarym) RAAAAAAWWWWRRRR! Wolfgang) U-TURN - Ability Activate! Typhoon Collision! ( Crysemtion Volf charges into an opponent with a tornado formed around her ) Crysemtion Volf) GOT IT! *Makes a U-turn, charging towards Darterym and Terrarym with a tornado forming around her* ( Wolfie appears next to Wolf; Darterym and Terrarym’s leg reforms shorter and uneven with their other leg ) ( Darterym releases a blast towards Volf ) ( Volf dodges the blast ) ( The blast heads towards Wolfgang and Wolf ) ( Wolfie charges towards the blast ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Replenishment! ( Demenatic Wolfie absorbs an energy attack ) ( Wolfie collides with the blast, absorbing all it’s energy ) Wolfgang) *Looks at Wolf* Wow... ( Terrarym releases a blast at Volf ) ( Volf dodges ) ( Wolfie charges into the blast, absorbing all it’s contents ) ( Volf rushes towards Darterym and Terrarym ) ( Darterym and Terrarym release a combined blast at Volf ) ( Volf speeds into the blast ) ( The combined blast encases Volf, growing bigger ) ( Wolfie flies into the blast, absorbing the content, making the blast get smaller and smaller ) ( While Wolfie is absorbing the blast, Darterym and Terrarym’s left fist punches through the blast ) ( Wolfie falls with Volf on top of her ) BOOM! ( Wolfie crashes onto the ground, with Volf crashing into her belly ) ( Volf rolls off Wolfie’s belly, getting up ) ( Darterym and Terrarym laugh sadistically ) ( Demenatic Wolfie rolls onto her belly, getting up with a glowing dark-green aura ) Inside Darterym’s body... DF) I CAN’T! Nirrel) *Hanging off the chain he cut* DF, you must...I have to fight...You can free Meteonoid...*Hops off the chain, his chainsaw in hand* BRING IT! *Slashes a few creatures with the chainsaw* ( Nirrel turns the chainsaw on ) DF) …*Climbs up the broken chain and onto Meteonoid’s leg* ( Nirrel mows through creatures with his chainsaw ) ( Multiple creatures jump on Nirrel, taking Nirrel onto the ground ) ( Nirrel sticks his chainsaw through, but creatures stomp on his hand ) ( A lot more creatures dive on Nirrel ) DF) NIRREL! *Still on Meteonoid’s leg* Nebula Meteonoid) He’s fine *Lifts his legs up* I need you to grab the chain on my free arm and wrap it around my stuck arm. DF) Okay...*Gets up, slowly walking towards Meteonoid’s midsection* Never walked on a Bakugan’s legs before... ( Creatures continue to stockpile on a hidden Nirrel ) ( DF loses balance, tripping on Meteonoid’s legs ) Nebula Meteonoid) Good enough...*Grabs DF with his free arm* In battle... Wolfgang) Volf, Typhoon Collison again! Wolf) Wolfie, stay here. Crysemtion Volf) *Looks up* Good enough. *Takes off into the air* ' ( Darterym and Terrarym swing their left fist ) ( Volf dodges, gaining a tornado around her ) ( Darterym and Terrarym lift their fist up, hitting Volf ) ( Volf shatters into red ruby ) ( The ruby shatters, encasing Darterym and Terrarym’s left hand in ruby-red flames ) ( Volf appears towards the side ) ( Terrarym and Darterym swing their right fist ) ( Volf adds a twirl to charge, taking a shortcut through the fist ) ( Terrarym and Darterym lift their right fist up, making Volf shatter into blue sapphire ) ( Darterym and Terrarym’s right first becomes soaked ) ( Volf appears between the two hands ) ( Darterym and Terrarym clap on Volf ) ( Winds break out, destroying the two hands and portion of their arms ) ( Black and brown spheres turn to dust ) Wolfgang) Sacred Ability Activate! Rotatruction! ( Ten portals surround the opponent. A ray of each of Crysemtion Volf's attributes come out of a portal, while Volf flies around the opponent. The rays follow Volf's movement, circulating around the opponent. The opponent feels relentless amounts of energy damage for long periods of time ) ( Ten portals open around Darterym and Terrarym’s head ) ( Volf appears, flying around their heads ) ( Darterym releases a blast ) ( The blast misses Volf and enters a portal ) ( Volf flies past a few portals ) ( Darterym’s blast comes out of a portal, hitting the back of Terrarym’s head ) Terrarym) GET BACK HERE, ! ( Nine different, Crystalic attributed rays exit a different portal each ) ( One ray exits mixed with all nine of Volf’s Crystalic attributes ) ( Volf’s windstream catches the rays, making them follow Volf’s movement ) ( A dome of rays form around Darterym and Terrarym’s heads ) ( Volf speeds up, making the rays close in on Darterym and Terrarym’s heads ) ( Darterym and Terrarym release beams ) ( The dome turns white ) BOOM! ( The dome explodes, damaging Volf, Darterym, and Terrarym intensely ) ( Volf crashes through a portion of the roof, falling through ) ( Wolfie flies into the air, biting Volf’s neck and gently placing her on the ground ) ( Meteonoid and Termoce land on the ground, opposite of Wolf and Wolfgang ) ( Volf slowly gets up, but faints and returns to her ball form ) ( Volf then returns to Wolfgang’s hand ) Wolf) *Looks back at Wolfgang* I’ll handle the rest... Defaming Fogs: Episode 37 '''''Reactions to the brawl, was it good? Bad? Why? Comment below, I'll enjoy the comments. '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 36 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Feelings about Wolf? He's totally full protagonist again He's going to turn at some point, but it's been nice to see him as a protagonist. Don't like him. Hate him. Like him. Love him! Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Darterym Category:Terrarym Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Termoce